Green Fairy (Absinthe)
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Kau adalah candu ku. Pesona mu membuatku kecanduan. Aku sudah berkali-kali jatuh ke dalam pesona mu. Aku overdosis. Aku ingin memilikimu. BTS Fanfict. NamJin Fanfict.


**GREEN FAIRY (ABSINTHE)**

By: Psyco-SG

Pairing: Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Rated T

BTS milik BigHit Ent. orang tua mereka dan Tuhan

WARNING: OOC, TYPOS, dll

_

 _Kau terlalu memabukan. Kau membuatku kecanduan akan pesona mu. Kau seperti Si Peri Hijau, Absinthe_

Mentari mulai tenggelam diufuk barat. Menorehkan warna ungu di langit orange. Lampu-lampu mulai memenuhi jalanan. Berkilau seperti tumpukan permata warna-warni.

Namjoon terpaku diam. Tangan kanannya memegang kuas dengan bulu yang sudah sedikit kusam. Dihadapannya, berdiri sebuah canvas polos yang tampak tak bernilai. Bersiap untuk perubahan yang akan membuatnya mendapat decakan kagum dari orang yang melihatnya.

Namun Namjoon tak kunjung memulai. Netra birunya masih mengamati kegiatan di luar jendelanya. Lebih tepatnya, mengamati sosok yang sudah menyita semua perhatiannya.

Sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku taman diseberang _Flat_ Namjoon. Mengamati bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi langit malam. Surai _brunette_ yang bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Kulit pucat yang tertutupi oleh _Hoodie_ hitam.

Dan yang benar-benar membuat Namjoon terpesona adalah, senyumnya. Namjoon tersadar saat kedua netra nya bertubrukan dengan netra kelam Si Cantik itu. Namjoon bisa melihat pipi gembul Si Cantik itu memerah.

Namjoon kembali duduk dan mengambil gelas alkohol disampingnya. Ia menegak cairan berwarna hijau itu dengan perlahan. Menikmati setiap butir-butir air yang mengaliri kerongkongannya. Ia kembali menatap sosok yang sudah kembali asik dengan buku dan langit dihadapannya.

Pupil birunya melebar. Semuanya kini lebih berwarna. Bahkan semua warna itu seakan sudah menelan habis sosok cantik dihadapannya. Kepala Namjoon mendadak dipenuhi ide-ide dan imajinasi liar, tentang sosok itu. Terlalu banyak, sehingga Namjoon merasakan sensasi pening dikepalanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil kuasnya dan mulai menorehkan segala macam warna dan ide yang berkumpul dikepalanya ke atas canvas yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Ia terlalu asik dengan imajinasinya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok cantik itu sudah melenggang pergi dari taman. Meninggalkan bangku kayu putih yang mulai mendingin itu.

_

 _Pesona mu membuatku berimajinasi dengan liar. Kau adalah candu ku. Dan aku tersadar, bahwa aku sudah terjerat kedalam pesona mu_

"Kau benar-benar tidak diragukan lagi, Kim Namjoon!" sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu tegas Namjoon. Senyum terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa mu, Min Yoongi" balasnya. Pria dengan kulit pucat melebihi canvas nya itu tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mencatat sesuatu di note nya.

"Jadi apa judul lukisanmu tadi ?" Yoongi mengalihkan atensi nya ke netra biru Namjoon.

" _Beauté de la nuit_. Keindahan Malam" jawab Namjoon sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan gedung galeri pameran milik Yoongi. Retinanya menangkap sosok yang menginspirasinya. Sosok itu tengah mengamati lukisan terkenal karya Pieter Bruegel yang berjudul _The Fall Of The Rebel Angels_.

Netra _hazel_ nya menatap lukisan itu dengan serius. Menelisik kedalam lukisan itu. Seolah-olah ia ada di dalam sana. Surai _brunette_ nya jatuh menutupi keningnya. Kacamata bulat tipis yang menghiasi bingkai wajahnya. Bibir merah yang merekah bak bunga mawar. Kembali, Namjoon jatuh kedalam pesona Si Cantik.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana ?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Namjoon tercekat. Fokusnya pun buyar. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Hey, boleh aku bertanya ? Siapa pria yang ada disana ?" tanya Namjoon sembari menunjuk sosok yang masih terpaku dengan lukisan favorite nya itu. Yoongi mendecak kesal karena Namjoon ternyata tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi. Namun ia mengikuti arah pandangan Namjoon. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Itu Kim Seokjin. Salah satu _penikmat_ seni yang paling sering berkunjung kesini. Biasanya ia akan datang kesini jika ia libur bekerja. Dia bilang dia sangat menyukai perbintangan dan lukisan dengan sejarah seperti itu, memangnya kenapa ? Kau menyukainya, ya ?" Namjoon mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Itu yang biasa ia lakukan jika sedang gugup. Yoongi terkekeh kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Namjoon.

"Sapa dia. Aku yakin kalian akan cocok. Aku harus pergi. Jimin ingin bertemu denganku. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, lukisanmu akan mulai dipajang 2 hari lagi, sebaiknya kau datang jika ingin melihat Seokjin memuji lukisanmu itu" Yoongi berlalu dari hadapan Namjoon. Meninggalkan pemuda bersurai _Lilac_ itu terdiam mematung.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan mengatakan apa. Ia hampir tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menghampiri sosok yang tengah asik dengan buku dan pena ditangannya itu.

"Hai ? Kau suka lukisan ini juga ?" Namjoon berharap suara nya tidak terdengar aneh, karena saat ini jantungnya dalam keadaan yang kacau. Sosok bernama Seokjin itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Membuat jantung Namjoon terasa ingin meledak.

"Ya, lukisan ini favorite ku. Cerita dibaliknya yang membuatku sangat suka lukisan ini" suara lembut mengalun bagaikan musik _jazz_ ditelinga Namjoon.

"Peperangan antara para malaikat, _Fallen Angel_ , dan manusia setengah monster. Michael, yang turun ke bumi untuk berperang, tidakkah itu terdengar menarik ? Ah, aku ingin menemui Pieter Bruegel dan bertanya makna dibalik lukisan ini" celotehan Seokjin membuat Namjoon tersenyum tanpa sadar. Namun tiba-tiba, Seokjin terdiam dan pipinya memerah, membuat Namjoon panik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Wajahmu memerah" Namjoon mengarahkan semua atensi nya pada sosok yang menurutnya adalah jelmaan Dewi _Aphrodite_ itu.

"Kau yang kemarin menatap ku, kan ? Dari balik jendela" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon kembali mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya, itu aku" jawab Namjoon. Ia takut jika Seokjin akan membencinya. Ia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi. Aku orang yang sangat pemalu. Mengetahui bahwa aku sedang ditatap orang lain membuatku sangat malu" ucap Seokjin sembari menundukan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk. Senang mengetahui bahwa Seokjin tidak membencinya.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, ia pun mulai mencoba untuk mendekati Seokjin.

"Mau minum kopi bersamaku ?"

_

 _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku kecanduan. Aku overdosis. Oleh pesona mu, Absinthe Ku_

Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Namjoon dan Seokjin kini semakin dekat. Seokjin menyukai semua lukisan Namjoon. Dan Namjoon menyukai semua yang ada di diri Seokjin.

Namun Seokjin tidak menyukai kebiasaan Namjoon yang selalu meminum _Absinthe_ jika ia ingin melukis. Minuman dengan kadar alkohol nyaris mencapai 70% itu akan merusak tubuh Namjoon, ujarnya. Namun Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Seokjin melarang Namjoon untuk meminum _Absinthe_ lebih dari satu gelas setiap akan melukis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah Namjoon yang sudah kecanduan.

Hari ini, Namjoon akan melukis di pinggir pantai. Ia akan melukis _sunset_. Awalnya ia ingin berangkat sendiri, namun Seokjin yang terus merengek meminta ikut tidak memberinya pilihan lain selain mengajaknya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk di sebuah pondok ditepi pantai. Menikmati terpaan angin yang membelai wajah mereka. Menunggu hingga _sunset_ datang. Seokjin menaruh kepalanya di pundak lebar Namjoon.

"Hey, Jinseok" panggil Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mengguman menanggapi panggilan sayang dari Namjoon.

"Apa kau mau menjadi model lukisan ku ? Aku tidak mau lukisanku terlihat _hampa_ " ucap Namjoon. Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Namjoon. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi model mu, _Monsieur_ Kim ?" tanya Seokjin dengan senyum manisnya. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan melepas jaket dan kaus mu. Aku akan melukismu, _Half naked_ " ujar Namjoon sembari menyiapkan peralatan lukisnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya membuat Seokjin merona hebat. Perlahan ia mulai melepas _hoodie_ dan kaus nya, kemudian melipatnya dengan rapih dan menaruhnya di atas tas Namjoon.

"Uhm... Namjoon, dimana aku harus berdiri ?" Namjoon menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin yang berdiri malu-malu didekat pagar pembatas antara pondok dan pantai. Namjoon terpaku pada pemandangan indah didepannya.

Leher mulus Seokjin yang kini terekspose. Pundaknya yang lebar. Dada dan perut mulusnya. Kulitnya yang sempurna tanpa sedikitpun goresan. Namjoon kembali jatuh ke dalam pesona memabukan Seokjin.

Gumaman Seokjin menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

"Kau hanya perlu bergaya senyaman mungkin. Jangan tegang. Aku akan mulai melukismu" ucap Namjoon sembari mengusak surai Seokjin. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya kemudian menatap sebuah botol berwarna hijau dengan label ' _Green Fairy Alchohol Absinthe_ '.

Ia terdiam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seokjin yang memunggunginya. _Tidak untuk kali ini_ , batinnya. Ia menutup tasnya dan beralih ke canvas nya dan mulai melukis.

Ia mulai dengan menorehkan warna orange dan ungu sebagai background. Kemudian berlanjut dengan warna biru dan pastel untuk laut dan pasir pantai. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat akan mulai menggambar siluet Seokjin. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Namun tiba-tiba, terdengar suara nyanyian lembut yang sangat merdu.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin. Bahunya naik turun saat ia mengambil nafas untuk bernyanyi. _Know you love me boy, So that I love you_ _Always, I'll be there for you by your side_ _Don't worry bout a thing, My love_

Suara lembut Seokjin membuat Namjoon tenang. Tangannya dengan lancar menorehkan warna ke dalam canvas nya. Tangannya mengikuti alur tubuh Seokjin. Ia menggambar setiap lekukan tubuh Seokjin dengan detail. Ia larut dalam nyanyian Seokjin.

2 jam telah berlalu. Kini langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Angin dingin mulai berhembus menerpa tubuh polos Seokjin. Ia sedikit bergetar karena suhu yang mulai menurun. Ia masih tetap mencoba mempertahankan pose nya untuk Namjoon.

Tak lama, ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon yang memakaikan jaket ke tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk kemudian mengusap lembut bibir _plum_ Seokjin yang mulai membiru. Netranya bertubrukan dengan milik Seokjin. Keduanya merasakan suatu perasaan menyelinap kedalam hati mereka. Membuat kupu-kupu di perut mereka berterbangan dan menggelitik mereka.

Namjoon mulai memangkas jarak dengan Seokjin. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi manis saat kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Namjoon memagut bibir Seokjin dengan lembut. Tangannya menelusup menuju pinggang ramping Seokjin sedangkan Seokjin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Namjoon.

Keduanya masih asik memagut satu sama lain, namun Seokjin mulai sesak sehingga ia mendorong dada Namjoon lembut agar melepaskan tautannya sejenak. Namjoon menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Seokjin.

"Pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa seperti melihat seorang utusan dari surga. Kau sangat bercahaya dibawah sinar rembulan. Sebelum kita bertemu di galeri Yoongi, aku terus memikirkanmu. Kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Aku ingin mengetahui namamu" nafas beraroma mint menguar saat Namjoon berbisik. Membuat Seokjin merona.

"Hanya namaku ?" goda Seokjin. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Semuanya. Aku ingin mengetahui semua tentang mu. Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya. Ia mempertemukan kita untuk yang kedua kalinya dan mendekatkan kita. Aku sudah jatuh berkali-kali kedalam pesonamu. Kau adalah candu ku. Melebihi semua yang ada di hidupku" Namjoon mendapati semburat merah di pipi Seokjin. Ia tersenyum lembut.

" _Would you be mine, for now and forever_?" Seokjin menatap netra biru Namjoon. Berusaha mencari setitik kebohongan disana. Namun nihil. Seokjin menunduk malu dan mengangguk. Namjoon pun memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Perasaan senang menbuncah didada keduanya. Meletup-letup bak kembang api.

Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin sekilas kemudian tersenyum.

 _"Aku mencintai mu, Kim Seokjin"_

 _"Aku juga mencintai mu, Kim Namjoon"_

 **THE END**

 _Omake_

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran ? Tak kusangka akan secepat ini" Yoongi tersenyum menatap kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta di hadapannya itu.

"Ah Yoongi, kini aku tidak bisa memandangi lukisan dengan tenang lagi. Karna manusia satu ini sangat berisik seperti radio rusak" ucap Seokjin sembari menatap Namjoon yang cemberut kesal.

"Walaupun berisik, tapi kau sayang, kan ?" goda Namjoon. Seokjin membuang tatapannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi, apa judul lukisanmu kali ini ?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap lukisan baru yang terpajang di galeri seni nya.

Sebuah lukisan pantai dan matahari terbenam. Dan sebuah siluet tubuh pria yang berdiri menatap pantai. Dengan surai _Brunette_ yang tertiup hembusan angin. Serta punggung mulus tanpa bekas goresan sedikitpun menghiasi lukisan itu.

Namjoon dan Seokjin saling bertatapan. Kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain.

" _Coucher de soleil_ , Cinta di Matahari Terbenam"

 **THE END (beneran)**

 **Duh ilahh ini ff lama banget bikinnya XD tiba2 tuh ide buat bikin nih ff mencuat di otak sengklek ku pas liat teori blood sweat tears japanese version :p** **Tadinya pairingnya mau VKook, fapi entah kenapa aku ngerasa alur cerita nya lebih cocok ke NamJin. Ya akhirnya pake NamJin deh :)))** **Ff urband legend bts kayaknya mau aku apus deh, soalnya itu udah buntu gitu :'((( gatau mau lanjutinnya gimana** **Jangan lupa review, karna review kalian sangat berharga buat author XD** **Sekian dan terima gaji /?**


End file.
